The Underrated Classics Part 5: An American Tail
by VideoGameAddict237
Summary: For a new journey, Hogarth, Elizabeth, Dexter, and Tut end up in 1884 in New York City and meet Fievel Mousekewitz who is looking to find his family whom he was separated from. They promise to help him but a cat disguised as a mouse Warren T Rat tries to foil their plans. Will they help Fievel reach his family. Rated T for violence, language, and other stuff.


**All rights to An American Tail and the Secret of NIMH go to Don Bluth and MGM Studios. Dexter's Laboratory is owned by Cartoon Network. Iron Giant owned by Brad Bird and Warner Brother's Animation Studios. Tutenstein is owned by Jay Stephens and Discovery Kids.**

**C****hapter**** 1:**** New Plans and The Journey**

Hogarth woke up in his bed aboard the ship. He had just had a really terrifying dream. It felt so realistic and he couldn't help but feel paranoid about it, but he couldn't remember it fully. All he could remember was darkness, and a deep voice which muttered this one word.

It was..._Zalgo_.

"What does it mean," he thought to himself. Indeed Hogarth had been having these dreams for several nights now and every time it became more clear but still it was mysterious, what was this?

"Maybe I'm just overthinking, probably with all that has happened with the rats and Notre Dame," he thought to himself

Now though he was still tired he wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. He turned over on his back and began to close his eyes. But then he saw a face looking right at him.

"WOAH" he shrieked in surprise.

It was Elizabeth standing right on top of him. Hogarth fell right out of his bed and hit his head on the floor. He got up rubbing his head She burst out into hysterical giggling as Hogarth looked at her with dismay.

"Geez Lizzy can you give me a break," he groaned at her.

"Hogarth, you lazy little bum, I'd figure I would find you still asleep," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm allowed to sleep in okay," Hogarth said pointing his finger at her.

"Not when you sleep in so late," she said with her arms crossed and a smirk.

"Oh crud what time is it?" he asked nervously looking at his watch.

"I was kidding it's only 10:00, but you need to get up," Elizabeth said patting him on the back.

"Okay, let me get dressed and I'll come down for breakfast."

"Okay," she squeaked and she dashed out of his room.

"Fantastic lady, I don't know what I'd do without her," he said to himself. This change she went through, acting childish and like her daughter Cynthia was really something they haven't seen. And Hogarth loved it. He still wanted to tell her of his secret crush but he was waiting for the right time hoping for something to come up. Now though he had to focus on their new journeys to these different dimensions.

It had been a least a month since they've been in Paris and they've been trying to come up with a couple new things so they won't look suspicious when they head to a new place. Especially last time when Hogarth had to use Lord of the Rings references to get passed without being noticed. This made him laugh to himself as he could never forget how stupid it sounded calling himself a Hobbit.

He got dressed and went downstairs. As soon as he reached the kitchen he was immediately tackled. Initially he thought it to be his friends but he opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth's children Martin and Timmy on top of him.

"Martin, Timmy, get off of me," he grunted trying to push the two younger boys off him.

"Alright boys that's enough, let him up," Elizabeth said from the kitchen stove as she made breakfast.

"Okay, mama" Timmy said

They got off of him and helped him to his feet. Just then Dexter and Tut walked into the room and greeted their woken friend.

"Hey buddy, good to see you're not still sleeping like the dead," Dexter said patting him on the back.

"Yeah yeah sure, considering we've already got a guy here who's been dead for three thousand years," Hogarth mumbled in annoyance.

"Hey don't mock me," Tut snapped at them.

As Hogarth sat at the table, Elizabeth came up and gave him his food to eat.

"Aren't you guys eating too," he asked.

"No we ate two hours ago, we're okay," Tut said.

Hogarth nodded and ate his breakfast. After he finished cleaning he went back with his friends. "So what's the new plan for our next journey Dexter?" he asked curiously.

"Well before we leave I have some preparations we need to make before we go."

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Remember last time when Elizabeth had to hide herself, and if anybody saw her we had to call ourselves Hobbits," Dexter said to them.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hogarth said while Elizabeth softly giggled behind him remembering that silly name he called her when she revealed herself to be a life size talking mouse.

"Well since then I made a new invention that'll disguise us in different forms." Dexter told them. "Here's how it will work, if we go to a different dimension, when we leave the ship we'll be scanned and disguised in different forms. If the form you have right now is okay then the device will leave you alone. However, if it isn't then the device will change you to a form suitable for this dimension, you all with me so far?"

"Yeah"

"Mm-hmm"

"Sure I understand."

"Well okay then, so let's go going," Dexter said heading to the computer and searching through available dimensions.

"Okay, here's one I found, it's New York City and it's going to be a mouse dimension so we're going to be in mouse form."

"What are we waiting for, let's go then," Tut said as he reached over to press the button before Elizabeth pulled him back.

"No, no, no" she said in a sing song voice, "not after what happened last time Tutenstein."

The machine took off and went into it's destination. After that the gang got all their things together and prepared to depart outside.

"So this machine will sense us just after we leave," Elizabeth asked.

"Yep," Dexter said.

"Well, no use waiting for it, let's go," Hogarth said before he felt a tug at his jacket and he looked down seeing little Cynthia Brisby looking at him with her huge and innocent eyes.

"Can we come too," she asked innocently.

Elizabet shook her head and kneeled down in front of her youngest daughter, "no Cynthia but I don't want you or any of your siblings to get in trouble."

The other children came along and started to beg their mother to let them go.

"Please let us go Mommy please."

"Well I guess they won't be any trouble," Tut said.

"Yeah besides remember when they helped us when we were in Notre Dame," Dexter said.

"But I don't want them too..."

"Elizabeth, come on, we're not gonna let anything happen to them, besides they could be a big help to us." Hogarth interrupted her.

Elizabeth thought about it for a second and then smiled. "Well I guess, the more the merrier, you can come with us kids."

The children instantly squealed in joy and hugged their mother tightly.

"Well then, now that that's settled let's go," Dexter said as he led them out of the ship.

They then stepped out of the ship and went through their transformation.

_Well this is a make up for the flaw I made in my last fanfic. I don't want to have to do the whole Hobbit thing again even though a lot of the people who read this found it funny. But this machine that Dexter builds will become useful as time goes on in the future stories. VGA_

_Also Zalgo is a creepypasta that I decided to use the name for a villain that will be present in future stories._


End file.
